


Stockholm

by christzu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christzu/pseuds/christzu
Summary: Agnes was held captive for a long time by a man she never saw until one night she found herself staring at this beautiful man whose deep asleep, she's unaware that it's the same man who made her suffer in deep hell.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

“Hide here, okay?” the man told me as he pushed me under the wooden table. Everything is dark and all I could hear is gunshot. My heat beat so fast. Nervous and in chaos that's what you could describe me right now.

  
“Where is dad?” I ask with a teary eyes. I woke up the place is in chaos. Fire is igniting and people are screaming. I am unaware of what's been happening because I was in deep sleep after all tre work lastnight. Our clan is being defeated by people I don’t know.

  
“Shhh”

He put his cold finger above my shivering lips as we heard footsteps approaching the table. I heard my heart beating so fast when I heard a familiar voice screaming and asking mercy.

  
“Please, I beg you not my daughter” I could hear desperation in his voice and its ripping me into pieces as he continue to pled and wail.

  
How could be our fate so cruel? All we wanted is to live normally while serving our masters but now they abandon us and left us in the hands of this horrible people.

“WHERE IS SHE?!”

The voice echoed in the room as I heard a loud sound as if someone is being slapped. I could imagine a big man slapping my father and it angers me. The guy hold my hand as my tears streamed down my cheeks. I don’t know him but he’s red hair catches my eyes. I know he is one of the slaves who once serve my master.

  
They continued to tortured my father, they are beating out the shit in him. I can't take all of this, why is he trying to protect me? I am just a mere slave, yes I am his daughter but could he at least be selfish and save himself. I held my breath as I stood up. The guy beside me had his eyes bulging and it’s like his trying to say that I should stay down but I didn’t budge.

  
“I am here!” I screamed.

My legs are trembling but that is not my concern right now. I look at my dad, he’s covered with blood and tears. It was pouring in his eyes as he shakes his head. I smiled at him to assure that its okay. I am a slave and I should serve these new masters.

“Good choice for showing up yourself” the man approached me and brushed his hands in my face. The other men are laughing like crazy. Will I serve them? I want to vomit just thinking serving them but this is my fate and I am willing to accept all its perks.

  
“Hwang will be happy when he will see this girl” the man covered with tattoo retorted. They were about 5 but their body are so bulk and they could rip me right away if I say something that could pissed them.

  
“Kill that old hag and the boy under that table” the guy who I think their leader said coldly as he drag me to get out of the room. I froze as I tried to process what he just said. I already surrendered myself. I am willing to go away and serve whoever the master is. I am willing to exchange myself just let my father lives.

  
“No! I turned myself to you so please let them go” I said while trying to break away from his grip. He is so intimidating. He just stared at me with malice and by that I felt so dirty.

  
He just smirked and continued to drag me out and I felt my heart sank when I heard gunshot and I look back just to see my father, eyes wide open as blood pours out in his head. I sobs hardly. I could not do anything to save him. He is my only family and I didn’t even protect him.


	2. The Aftermath

“Hey, Agnes. I’m talking to you” I snapped when I heard Aling Merna, our newly hired head of the maids. Her brows are furrows its like she’s being irked by what I did.

We are currently washing clothes and chit chatting but I got drown by my thought AGAIN.

“Oh, I’m sorry what were you saying?” I scratched my nape and smile awkwardly at her.

“I asked where your parents are and how you got here. You are still young” She asked me. Maybe she doesn’t know that I’ve been living here for 3 years because she’s a new hire. The old head mistress was gone after going inside the master’s bedroom. I don’t want to think that they killed her but the thought doesn’t go away.

“3 years” I said shortly and stood up.

I have to cook after this. The master is home at 11 so we need to stop roaming around before that time. If only I could put poison on his food but I can't. This place is surrounded by CCTV and guards are everywhere. I’ve been planning how to kill him but I don’t have the timing.

I hate him for what he did to me. After they dragged me out of that house they sold me to this Mr. Hwang they were talking about. For the past 3 years I didn’t see his face and I planned not to because I know I’ll be disgusted and I might attack him if I saw him.

I go up to my room and wash myself. I feel so tired of doing this repetitive chore but I think this is how I will live for the rest of my life.

“What are you cooking today?” Rose asked when I was coming down from upstairs. She is petite and she always wears a bun. She’s pretty and she hooked up every guard we have here but I don’t judge her.

“Same menu” I answered. I go straight up to the kitchen and I felt she is following me. She’ll bug me again about going out. She already saw our master because she was so curious. That was like 2 years ago. We came in here at the same time so we became friends because we're both new at that time.

“You’re really not coming with me later?” she said as she hugged me from the back. She’s always like this, maybe because she’s younger than me. I faced her and shook my head.

“I told you I’m not interested so get away from me” I retorted as I jokingly pushed her. We both giggled because of what we’re doing.

I am tired for the whole day so I can’t come later. They will have booze and drugs there so it’s a no-no for me. I am already addicted to gardening so I will not ask for more. I smiled as I saw her in my peripheral view got out of the kitchen

At last peace!

“But Agnes! I saw this red-head guy last night. You were looking for a guy with a hair like that right?” I almost slapped her with the rolling pin I was holding because I got startled.

“He died okay so shut up” I rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing. I smiled bitterly as I remembered that guy. He protected me that night even if he doesn’t know me. I owe him a big time but so sad I can’t pay him back.

“But he mentioned that he almost died because he WAS a slave before but he got away” she articulated. I quickly turned my head to her and saw her putting her index finger in her chin. It’s as if she was thinking deep.

“You’re lying” I retorted. I know she’s lying. I told her my story so maybe she’s using it for me to agree well I am not gullible.

“No, I am saying the truth. It’s what he calls Velasca? Velasto Clan? I don’t know” WTF. How’d she know those things I never mentioned our clan before or did I say it unconsciously? I shake my head as if I am not affected. “Still a no?” she sighs loudly and gets out. I know she will not talk to me for days because of this. It is just I don’t want myself to get out. I am better here… at least better.


	3. Voice

“What the hell am I doing here?”

I said to myself as I look up to read the signage, it says Welcome HOE? What a wordplay. I snuck into the bar, good thing the bouncer doesn’t mind. They have no dress code here right? I was just wearing my maid dress and tied my hair into a bun.

I looked around and I saw people jugging bears and other liquor. The lights are blinding and shining straight to my eyes. This is one in the list of things I hate going to places like this. This place is new  _ physically _ to me and I had heard this from my co-slaves and the maids in my new place.

I made a disgusted face when I saw a couple having sex in the couch for pete’s sakes! Get a room!

I roamed my eyes trying to look for Rose when a guy in red hair sitting near to the bartender and the girl beside him was none other than Rose. I cursed under my breath when Rose faced my direction and she jokingly hit the guy’s arms.

I got near to them but I was so careful for Rose to not notice me. I’ll be done if she found out that I followed her. She’ll tease me till the day I die if she found out I got curious about the boy she’s telling me.

“So you’re friends not coming with you tonight?” the guy in red hair asked Rose. 

I can’t see his face because I am behind him and all I could see is his broad back. His muscles are visible in his fitted polo. His hand looks strong as they pour wine in his glass.

“No but I told her something that could make her come but she’s tough to persuade” chin rested in her arms that is now on the table. She pouted like she’s not aware that there's a guy beside her. 

‘ACT PROPERLY LADY’

I almost said it outloud.

“You lied to her?” the man in his low-voice asked and handed Rose the liquor.

I prayed that she would say no so that my little excursion would not go in vain.

“Nope” I sighed in my mind and imagined that I clasped my hand. “I told her your story last night. The guy who was once a slave but now his your big boss” she flashed a smile to the guy.

“Oh that one, why would you tell her that?”

“Because I think their stories collide with each other. I can’t tell you my friend’s story cause it's private and quit asking about my friend Felix I’m here” I heard her say.

I turned my back and smiled widely because I looked stupid for following her here and damn I wasted my time. I was planning to pick those beautiful roses out of my garden and I cancelled it because of this but whatever I am going home.

“For Mr. Hwang”

I froze and was glued in my place when I heard a man calling out a familiar name at my back. The man was going to the 2nd floor which is I think where the private rooms are. I could not move so I took a deep breath and continued to walk but something’s telling me to follow that man and face my nightmare if it was him. I honestly don’t know what he looks like but I did try to picture him out into some gruesome maniac old man who likes to collect old and young maids. 

My dumb self walk up to the second floor and found out that I was right, the rooms are closed and I could only take a glimpse from the outside because of the part of the door that is in glass. There are many people here but not as many down there. The man I was following climbed another stairs and I silently followed.

“Why are you following me?” His voice was stained with terror and I closed my eyes when he turned his face to me. 

“I am sorry I am a new waitress here and I lost my way so I thought following you would lead me to my destination” I praised myself for being amazingly smart in articulating that lie.

“Who is there?” a voice from the inside was heard and the man who is facing me gulp and horror is written in his face.

“None just a dumb waitress” he answered. 

“Get outta here before I will kill you” he whispered to me and showed me the gun that was hidden in his waist.

I turned my back and silently came down. I was wonder struck by the thought that he almost shivers with the voice inside.

_ It was soft and warm tho. _


	4. The Day

I stared at my bed and felt alone. Again. I am tired after all that excursion and the voice that I heard was stuck in my head and it plays like a broken vinyl in my head. I sigh and sit down at my bed. 

_ His voice is really warm. It kinda hugs and comforts me. _

Feeling the blanket in my body I tried to shake the loneliness I always feel whenever I’m alone at one place. I always think about my father. How he died because of what happened years ago. In his last breath he tried to protect me. I am not worthy.

“Agnes wake up”

I felt a hot air touch on my forehead and a movement from my bed. I grunt as a response. I just sleep for Pete's sake. I couldn't sleep last night cause the voice kept on bugging me like what the hell. It’s not even familiar.

“Agnes, it’s the time of the year” 

And with that I immediately open my eyes and jump out of my bed. I harshly looked to my right where my calendar is being hung and I saw that today is the 20th day of March.

I hate this day because today means TOO MUCH WORK. It’s our master’s birthday and he likes to have a big party in his house. A masquerade party to be exact nut he never shows himself. I don’t know what’s going on in his mind. He is weird.

“Yeah, I get it. I will just take a bath” I said to Rose as I got my towel and my maid dress in my cabinet. I only have two clothes and the rest are maid dresses that are designed the same. I only wear those clothes whenever I go out or I need to wear civilian’s clothing.

I spaced out again by staring at the water dripping down on my long curly hair. I am so fed up with this set up. Nothing’s new. Always repetitive,

These thoughts are long stuck in my head and I can’t fix this. I can’t find a way to heal these wounds in my heart that are long rotten.

“Hey hurry! The master’s visitors are here” I heard Aling Merna hissing when I passed the kitchen. I heard utensils clinking. It's like everyone is busy but my work isn’t there. I will help the other maid in the ballroom.

Red and Gold linens are hung in the ceiling. The room is so different from what it looks like when we have no celebration. I saw Rose playing with the confetti. She blows it like a kid. She smiled when she saw me and told me to come over.

“Are you not dressing up tonight?” she asked me the moment I got into her space. She wears the same outfit though. What is she talking about?

“No, and why? Are we required to dress up? Cause from what I know on this kind of occasion we dress with our maid dresses” I shrugged.

“No, we’re told that we can dress whatever we want” she beamed as she continued what she was doing. I tried to study her facial expression to see if she’s really serious because the last time I believed in her was a flop and I looked stupid. I shook my head and proceeded into helping the others in the task we were assigned.

“You sure will be so pretty later, Agnes” said Mr. Ben, our gardener. He reminds me of my father so much and he takes care of us like his own daughter.

“Why?” I was puzzled.

“Uhm, everyone including us house workers can dress up later” she flashed his smile and I almost laughed out loud when I saw he was toothless.

“I think you forgot to wear your denture again Mang Ben” I laughed and saw his smile fade away.

Dang Rose was serious. 

I hurriedly went to my room and turned my cabinet upside - down. Why do I have only two civilian clothes? I am not homeless or am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading. Excuse me for having slow updates because I am lazy and I always have a writer's block. Stream Back Door. TY <333


End file.
